


The Blurryface Killer

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Danger, Depression, Gen, Killing, Lions, Nightmares, Sad, Scars, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: Late at night and stuck on the highway in the middle of nowhere, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun encounter their worse nightmare. Tyler must face his demons as he and Josh are lost in The Forest, being chased by something. . . or someome.





	The Blurryface Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk, because this story contains blood, gore, violence, depression, and suicide. If these subjects trigger you in anyway I recommend you DO NOT read this. Otherwise, enjoy.

The lines in the road passed faster when he stared out the window, but they were so much slower when he looked in front out the windshield of the moving car. He found it odd, he found it ironic--not the bad kind of ironic, not the good kind either, it just felt ironic--how looking ahead made everything seem slower and turning the cheek caused it all to speed up--even the trees. But the Moon, the Moon always follows, as if the night is chasing him, he thought. 

That's when he felt an unwelcomed silence, now glaring at the stereo. It was off. No, not off, it was on a station, but there was no sound. Tyler unnoticeably fidgetted with the white plastic band around his left wrist. He glanced at Josh--driving, one hand on the steering wheel, the other propped against the door and window holding his head. Tyler noticed how tired the neon-yellow haired boy looked. He quickly turned his eyes away when Josh turned to meet his. Tyler felt Josh's eyes still staring at him. He never stopped paying attention to the plastic around his wrist. He should have taken this off days ago.

"What's the matter?" Asked Josh, pinning his attention back to the rode.

A second passed, then two, maybe three. "The radio's on."

Looking back at Tyler, the stereo, then the highway, Josh said: "So?"

"So," He paused, adjusting himself in his seat, "it bothers me."

"How come?"

"The radio is turned on, but the volume is mute."

"You can turn up the volume, Tyler," Josh replied, taking back his orginal stance--driving with one hand, head held by the other hand against the window.

"I know." Tyler looked at the stereo, reached over and pressed the button on a knob. The screen turned to black.

"Why'd you do that?" Josh asked.

Tyler glared out the window, fogged up. "For the reason why I came here in the first place."

"What's that?"

"To sit in silence," Tyler replied.

"In the middle of the forest?" 

"I guess so."

Tyler felt like this was a family tradition, a mind boggling family tradition that everyone--Josh Dun--got comfortable with. This happened often; Tyler would drive out somewhere, anywhere he wanted, get off and sit there for hours. He would eventually call-up Josh because he would forget where he parked his car. Three-days clean (and not in the way you think), until tonight. Tyler looked at the dirt on his jeans, a darker patch of brown stained where his knees stood out.

"Know where your car is?"

"Do I ever?"

Josh sighed, "I'll look tomorrow and call a tow truck when I find it."

Tyler nodded even though he figured Josh wouldn't notice, just out of soul-purpose.

Tyler felt sorry for his friend, having to put him through so much for his own needs, but deep down, he knew Josh would do anything for him. That's probably why he has a hospital band around his wrist instead around his ankle. It was three-days old, until tonight.

That's when the car made a loud noise, sounding like a gunshot. Tyler and Josh jumped in their seats, startled by the noise and the repeated knocking. Smoke began to escape from the hood of the car, immediately, Josh pulled over to the side of the road. He put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna check it out," Josh reached under the dashboard and pulled a lever that popped the hood. Josh got out and closed the door, Tyler watched Josh go around to the front from the windshield. He watch Josh disappear as the hood was being lift up. In the center of the car, in the cup holder, Tyler grabbed a lighter. He pulled his thumb back and pressed down the gas trigger, watching the fire.

Outside on the highway, Josh was choked on the white smoke that pushed into his face, a heat unbearable, taking a few steps back as he coughed. Once the smoke cleared, Josh saw fluid bubbling from inside the radiator.

"Shit," he muttered, taking a closer look. Being stupid, Josh reached for the coolant overflow tank without wearing gloves. Just as he touched the cap, it hissed at the touch, scorching hot. Josh pulled back his hand, gasping in pain, bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on the burn.

"Fuck!" He said, waving his hand around while jumping in one spot, he sucked on the injury again, trying to cool it down.

The fire from the lighter just died for the twenty-first time, Tyler hearing a commotion outside. That's when something caught his attention in the passenger side mirror. He glared at the image, a figure dressed in white in the distance. Tyler used his hand to smear the fog from the window, getting a better look. The figure was gone. In disbelief, Tyler shook his head, going back to the mirror. Nothing. That's when he opened the door and walked toward Josh in the front of the car.

"Did you fix it?" Tyler asked, quick and stern.

"No--"

"What's the problem then?"

"Well, I have no idea," Josh replied, fist clenched tight, bearing the pain from earlier.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Josh shut the very warm hood.

"The car still drives, right?" Tyler asked, checking his surroundings.

"I don't know, but I'll rather call a tow truck, or a mechanic, don't want to cause more damage." Josh reached inside the pockets of his shorts, but retrieved nothing.

"Fuck!" Josh muttered.

"What?" Tyler took the second to look at Josh.

"I forgot my phone, it's at home," Josh replied.

"Just use mine," Tyler reached into his pocket, handing Josh his phone.

Josh grabbed the phone from Tyler, beginning to make calls. Tyler felt nervous, breaking into a cold sweat as a chill brushed down his spine.

Tyler figured he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't help but to feel like they were being watch. A bit frightened by the idea, but also curious, Tyler walked to the back of the car, as Josh began talking to someone on the phone.

Tyler propped his be-hind against the trunk, glaring at the Moon and stars. It always reminded him of himself in his teenage-years, with so many big questions, but little answers. Nothing ever made sense back then, and even though they hardly do now Tyler learned that one little answer can have a big meaning.

It always shocked his heart thinking back to those days. All the wasted blood and tears that was shed, all the scars that made him feel less confident each day, how his mind thought differently than everyone else. It was hard trying to find somebody who understood him. Tyler looked back at Josh, who was still on the phone, rubbing the back of his head. Tyler was glad Josh was always there.

That's when Tyler sharply turned his head back in the dark abyss of the forest behind him, hearing snapping twigs and leaves crunching. Feeling eerie, intestines beginning to twist, Tyler leaned forward, squinted his eyes. What he saw in the mirror earlier was probably his imagination getting the best of him, but now was much worse. He saw eyes, poking through the shadows. At first, he couldn't move, legs stiff, like being hung upside down by a noose. Tyler's heart stopped and sank, not able to swallow the lump stuck in his throat. The pair of eyes were glowing a shade darker than maroon. Tyler felt a weight settle upon his shoulders,, grasp and pull him. Tyler closed his eyes, trembling in fear. A crackling growl caused him to think the unimaginable.

"Tyler? Tyler! Tyler, open your eyes!" Josh hung onto both his shoulders, shaking him.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tyler screamed, tears falling out of his eye sockets.

"Tyler! Open your eyes, it's me! It's Josh, your best friend!" Josh said, trying to comfort Tyler.

Tyler opened his eyes, watery and puffy, looking at Josh, who smiled at him.

Even though he seemed calm, it always frightened Josh. Within time, Josh had a lot of practice unfortunately. Every few months Tyler would have these panick attacks, or start seeing illusions. Josh practiced for moments like these--he took Tyler in a hug.

Tyler held him back, gripping and digging his fingernails into Josh's shoulder blades. The scars he stained on Josh's skin didn't compare to his own.

"There's something in the woods, watching us, Josh," Tyler said.

Josh parted from Tyler's frame, "Tyler, there's nothing there. You have to remember what you see is not real."

Tyler, in denial, nodded his head, turn around and staring back into the forest. No maroon eyes. 

"Josh, this was real! He--someone, was was there, staring at me with these dark, red eyes!"

"Tyler--"

"It was real Josh! I know I imagine things that aren't there, but this was real! I know it was!"

Josh didn't know how to reply, not wanting Tyler to get the wrong idea from what he thought. So Josh said:

"Maybe you should just wait in the car. A tow-man will be here soon."

Tyler almost said something, but decided against it. He wasn't mad, no; How could he ever be mad at Josh? Tyler was upset, upset because Josh would never believe what he saw.

"Okay," he replied, walking around to the passenger's side. Just has he put his hand the door handle, Tyler looked down the highaway. Tyler, again, froze, spotting a man-like figure down the road.

"Tyler, whare the matter?" Josh asked. 

"Do you see that?" Tyler didn't mean for it to come out so low.

"What did you say?" Josh took a step closer.

"Do you see that?" Tyler repeated.

Josh looked in the same direction as Tyler. "Is that a... Person?"

"We should get in the car," Tyler said, pulling back the handle and opening the door.

"Maybe he needs help," Josh said.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yeah, when I was like, six!" 

"Okay, then get in the car, now, Josh!"

"Hey, Buddy!" Josh yelled, talking out out of hus cupped hands.

"Josh! What are you doing?" Tyler jumped.

"You okay?!" He yelled again.

"This guy can be a murderer!"

Josh sighed, dropping his hands. "Anyone can be a murderer, Tyler."

The black figure didn't move or speak, staying absolutely still. Tyler and Josh looked at each other, Josh shrugged. That's when he starting to walk, coming closer, speed-walking faster and faster. 

"He's coming over!" Josh pointed out.

"Why's he walking so fast?" Tyler whispered. Something about this felt weird, almost uncomfortable; a shiver stuck in the center of his spine. "Josh, get in the car, now!"

"What?" Tyler looked back at Tyler, then back to the man. "...Woah" Josh commented.

The mysterious black figure now stood ten-feet away from the car, but It was far from a man, or a woman. In pure silence that began to get louder, Tyler and Josh gaped at the thing with locomotion black skin, radiating off black smoke, letting off--to Tyler--a familiar stench that was difficult to breathe. He knew that smell from somewhere, but he failed to recognize it. It resembled the figure of a man, lean and tall (about 5'10"), shoulders in sync with Its' breathing. It had a black face and big, white, circular eyes, reminding Tyler of the endless void he felt in his soul; the top of Its' head was complete different. It had no nose or mouth. A dark red substance leaked from the top of the skull, slithering down upon the man-like creature's flat face, standing in a puddle of red. Tyler could only assume that's blood. 

Tyler was in a nightmare, but this was worse than the ones he has every night. He had gotten so use to waking up afraid, eyes wide open, turninv over to stare at the ceiling, instead of jumping and screaming. Josh would of had to rush in and comfort him, stay with him until he fell sound asleep. Tyler wished this was one of his nightmares so he could just wake up.

"Tyler," Josh said, but Tyler couldn't talk, mouth numb. 

"Tyler, what do we do?" Josh asked the big question, but why was it up to him.

Tyler felt empty, lost like any other day. That's when It raised up its' hands, slowly, skin shiny, moving and slick, dropping droplets of black goop on the asphalt. He stared into the dark woods, back to the creature, then Josh. He had to do what he's been doing from the start of it all, what he always did. Run.

"Josh, we need to run," Tyler said, not at all convinced with himself if that was a good idea.

Josh turned to him, "What?"

"Run, Josh. We need to run."

For a second Josh was dumbfounded, trying to understand the difference between make-believe and reality. Then, Tyler saw it; the soft, gentle look Josh gave when Tyler knew he understood. Of course, Josh never really understood, but he listened. And listened. And listened. And listened. And now, Josh listened and understood.

They had to run.

In unison, Josh and Tyler dashed for the forest. The sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs reminded Tyler of breaking bones, thinking their bodies were to make the same sounds if they didn't run fast enough. But in reality, who was the fastest? That thing just randomly popped up from down the road to in front of their faces. Tyler couldn't think like that though, but he couldn't think at all--his mind wasn't trustworthy right now.

It was hard to see in the forest with the Moon as the only source of guidance, but when something came up, Tyler new he had to move quickly. That's when Tyler saw a tree stump. With his heart beating out of his chest, in fear and the adrenaline that came with it, Tyler prepared himself, jumping at least two-feet, making it over and sticking the landing.

Josh and Tyler never stopped, running like their lives depended on it, not looking back, afraid that that face is the last thing they'll see. Tyler stumbled, getting tired, legs feeling sore.

Josh was running when he came in contact with a tree blocking his way. He moved to dodged it, but instead, scraped his arm against the back, releasing a sharp hiss, the wound stinging his arm. But he kept on running. 

And that's when they both heard it, the crescendo of footsteps, the twigs and leaves breaking behind them, and. . . growling. What was growling, was it that thing, Tyler thought, trying not to panic.

Don't look back.

Don't look back, Tyler.

He tried to fight the urge to look back, but his conscience was slipping, and he made a terrible mistake, looking at what's hunting them in the dark. Tyler could only see it in the shadows, and he knew it wasn't that thing. It was big and it was fast, prancing on four legs with no problem moving through the dark. 

He pushed himself faster, and he noticed Josh leaving his side from the corner of his eye. That's when Josh disappeared. Tyler wanted to stop, but he didn't know what that thing was chasing after them, or if it was still chasing after him. He didn't hear the growls anymore, but Tyler never stopped running. For the first time in a long time, Tyler was on his own.

____________

It had been some time later before he stopped running, falling to his hands and knees on the dirt, gasping for a single breath, body begging for tranquility. He squeezed the strains of weeds and grass hard, clenching the dirt, too. He sobbed uncontrollably, crawling, now against a tree where he kept crying. It hurt. Everything hurt. Once he stopped crying, Tyler sat in silence, absent-mindingly trying to make sense of things. But since when anything ever made sense? 

Minutes later--not knowing how long it's been--Tyler got up from his post, walking sluggish. He didn't know what else to do, but to walk. Tyler walked in a tremendous amount of fear, tears still staining his eyes every now-and-then.

Snap.

Tyler turned around, nervously scoping his surrounding. He tried to convince himself it could have been anything--a opossum, a raccoon, a rat. But the thought of anything gave him a reason to be frightened.

"Who's there?!" He called out.

Snap.

Again, he turned around, spotting a flash of white before it was gone. A bush rattled, then more quick movement. Tyler tried to follow it, whoever, or whatever was there, but it was to fast. Just as he turned around again, Tyler felt something heavy fall against his head, grunting in pain. The atmosphere began to spin and turn, fading out as Tyler felt the world go sideways. He fell hard against the ground, someone with white pants standing over him was the last thing he saw before everything went to black.

__________

Tyler woke up to the sound of crackling and heavy breathing. The side of his head ached, the Earth still spinning. He saw something bright, glowing red and orange. Tyler was so confused as to what's going on. Then, the dark began to seem more clear, the bright colors and the crackling was a fire, burning brighter.

Tyler couldn't move his hands or feet, realizing they were bound together. He released a soft moan as he struggled to free his limbs, but his head banged in response. He clenched his face, blinking away tears.

His face was against the dirt, laying on his side as someone stepped into view. Tyler remained silent, eyes locked on the person in a white hazmat suit wearing a red gasmask. Tyler swallowed something stuck in his throat--fear.

They just stared at him, breathing, still as a statue. The fire crackled behind the person in the hazmat suit, then Tyler heard something coming from the bushes. He didn't know if he should close his eyes, not wanting to see his faith. So, he did close them as the rattling bush grew louder, then stopped. Tyler waited, but nothing happened. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw another person in a hazmat suit. The one standing over him leaned toward him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What-- what are you doing?! Leave me alone!" Tyler fought back, trying to slip out of the person's grasp.

Tyler pushed his tied ankles forward, hitting the person in the leg, causing him to fall hard on their back. The other person also in a white hazmat suit and red gasmask marched towards him. Tyler's eyes widened as he attempted his miserable escape, trying to maneuver to his feet and pick himself up. That didn't work. Instead, as the person on the ground picked themselves up, the other picked Tyler by the shirt and dragged him up so he was sitting on his knees.

The hazmat pulled back his fist, throwing it against the left side of Tyler's face. His face quickly shifted, almost falling back to the ground. Tyler hissed in pain, blood coming out of his mouth. He barely had the chance to look back at the hazmats before he was greeted with another blow to the face, but this time he fell to his side and Tyler was left gasping with a mouth full of blood. It wasn't over yet, a foot coming in contact with his stomach, choking, gushing out blood. Tyler held in a sharp breath, wanting to scream as he appeard red in the face, small gasps and curling into his stomach. He squirmed around, feeling defeated and pathetic. That's when he was picked up again to his knees, Tyler had lost track of who was who.

Tyler bowed his head, looking at the dirt, too hurt and exhausted to cry, but they were dry tears. So dry it hurt to cry. He sniffled, blood oozing from his bottom lip, staining the hospital band around his wrist. 

It reminded him why the band was there in the first place. He tried to do it, again--end it all. He popped his medication, chugged it down, hoping he'll never wake up. But of course, as always, Tyler regretted what he done, forcing himself to throwing up the pills by sticking his fingers down his throat. He couldn't throw-up, so he began to sob as he called out to Josh from the bathroom.

Another memory unlocked it self, one Tyler would never forget. On his wrist was a scar across his forearm. He wasn't supposed to make it that day, Tyler knew that much. But he remembers Josh forcing the door open and running towards him, saving his life, again. The scar still visible on his right arm.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hazmat, now holding an ax, slamming into on a log of wood on top of a cut tree trunk. The hazmat cut the log in half, the wood falling in two and the ax stuck in the stump. The hazmat threw the two pieces into the fire, feeding the flame.

Staring at the sharp edge of the ax, Tyler felt a chill in his bones. He saw his blurry reflection in the blade as the hazmat detached it from the tree stump. That's when the one holding the ax pointed towards the trunk. 

It happened suddenly, the other hazmat grabbing him by the back of the shirt, and dragging him across the dirt. Tyler didn't put up much of a struggle this time. They released the rope tied to his legs and wrists.

His entire left shoulder was placed upon the stump, extended, as he felt something push pressure on his back. It was the hazmat, pressing knees into his back and holding his arm out. He watched the other hazmat with the ax walk around. Tyler shifted his head, face on the wood. That's when he knew what was happening.

Tyler began to squirm, wiggling uncomfortably. He was pinned to the stump. Tyler watched the hazmat raise the ax over their shoulder. They were going to cut it off, his hand, the one he had abused.

"No, no, no! Don't do this! You don't have to do this! Please, I beg of you!" Cried Tyler, trying his hardest to get away. Tyler yeld for help, crying out for Josh. "Josh! Jo-- Josh! Where are you?!" 

Tyler saw something, something odd carved into the stump. He didn't know why, but he took the time to read it.

THE FEW,  
THE PRØUD,  
THE EMØTIØNAL

Tyler blinked away tears reading that. He had an idea, a crazy conspiracy behind all of this from that message; Was this his demons winning, dragging him down into death. Tyler, again, questioned reality, part of him assuming this was just another crazy hallucination or insane dream. Tyler just wanted to wake up at home, in bed, drenched in cold sweat like after any other bad dream. This spot was the spot only for people like him, and just like everyone--he assumed--he was going to die there.

Tyler was done screaming, he was done fighting so he watched the hazmat begin to bring the ax down. At first, Tyler heard it--the sound of death, a piercing noise that drowned out his thoughts. So he closed his eyes and accepted his faith. He felt a cold gust of air hit his face, then a loud thud. Tyler waited for the pain, but it never came, opening his eyes in shock, clenching and releasing his palm repeatedly. The hospital band on his wrist was gone, snipped off and on the ground, the ax millimeters from his wrist. 

"Wha--?" Confused, Tyler saw the blade planted in the tree stump. He saw the guys in the hazmats suites staring in a direction, silent breathing and stiff as a corpse.

Tyler was now free, no one to hold him down. But even then, Tyler took his time to get up, staring in the same direction. But he was gawking by then, seeing the human-like man with silky black skin, spiraling around Its' body. The skull was now pulsing, reminding Tyler of his frequent migraines, like the one he had right now. It looked angry, breathing hard and fists clenched with a puffing chest, eyes focused on Tyler. It was silent.

Building up he courage, Tyler asked, "Where's Josh?"

His words were swallowed by silence. So he asked again. "Where. Is. Josh?!" More demanding this time.

It shook their hood--no.

"What-- what are you?" Asked Tyler.

"Have you not figured it out yet, Tyler?!" Said a man's voice, loud, dark and heavy, causing Tyler to stumble back a little.

Tyler then knew it wasn't a creature, it was a human being. And when He talked, his mouth was a black void that spurt out black goop.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Have you not fingered it out yet? Always so clueless, its like you haven't changed at all."

Tyler blinked and he was gone. He felt something behind him, so he turned around. He jumped at the sight of white eyes staring into his own, backing away as the he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and push him to the ground. Instead of refraining himself, Tyler fought back, but was quickly brought to his knees. He head footsteps behind him, two pairs of hands pulling his arms back, the hazmats using their strength as a restraint.

"Do you know what I enjoy about this the most?"

Tyler glared at him, angry and part upset. "Can you just leave me alone."

He laughed in spite, going octives lower. Tyler can only describe it as something dark and cruel, something nasty from the core of the Earth. His soul sunk, falling through his toes.

"You'll never get rid of me, Tyler. No matter what you do, how better you become, or how sane you feel, I'll never leave!"

Their faces were inches away from each other now, both holding a menacing glance. But Tyler's face softened.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

He stood up straight, backed away, placing his hands on top of his head, the blood substance smeared on his palms. "You don't get it! You will never get it! Are you even listening? How ironic someone like you--someone who wants to be listened to--hasn't been listening!" His body began to illuminate red lines, spiraling through out his body. "C'mon, Tyler! Figure it out already! How could you be so fucking stupid!" Marching up to him, the two hazmats released him, then he felt a hand fold around his throat, tightly squeezing him.

Tyler only half gasped, astounding by the strength of being carried single handingly off the ground. Tyler grabbed for his own throat, trying to slip away, then began to hit the hand. But there was no escape from this. Slammed against a tree, feeling the rough scales of bark prick his back, Tyler cracked a scream as he turned red in the face. His chest burned and his heart pounded against his ribcage. Tyler shrieked for breath.

"You WILL understand, Tyler Joseph, what it's like to feel hated and betrayed like I am!" His eyes were now glowing red, voice laced with fury and destruction.

He got closer to Tyler, against face-to-face. "No," He released his hold, letting Tyler fall, who kept gasping and choking on breathes, feeding the desire to breathe. "Not today."

"Years you've been running--from your problems, friends, family, me! Hopping around like a rabbit being chased by a dog. Well, Tyler, if you like to run so much, then why don't you run for your life."

Tyler brought himself to his hands and knees, coughing blood on the ground, shifting his head towards the the noise he heard in the darkness. It was something growling, getting louder, closer.

That's when Tyler saw maroon eyes appear through the darkness, a snarl quaking his bones. The eyes came closer, and Tyler (still on the ground)  rapidly backed away, stopping against the tree stump.

The creature stepped one foot into the light, its huge paw set on the ground, then another joined, both golden brown. Then, its face came through, puring maliciously, blood smeard from the bottom of its mouth to the bottom of its mane. A lion; To Tyler, this was the craziest thing he's seen all night, and he's seen alot tonight.

The lion stepped forwards, stopped, then roared. A gust of wind hit Tyler in the face, trading his weak breath for shakey, unstable breath. Slowly, he blossomed to his feet, suddenly able to breathe normally.

"You-- can-- just, please, leave me alone. I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry." Tyler said, sounding sincere.

"You better run, Tyler. God knows you're good at that," He said in a calm, gentle voice.

Tyler got a whiff of that scent again, sending him back to a familiar place that felt unknown--like seeing an old friend, but can't remember their name. That smell, Tyler recongized it as lonesome.

"Plea--!" Tyler stopped, the lion strolling towards him, growling.

Tyler didn't think, he couldn't, mind set to survive, outrun this. He doubted his escape, but he had to try. He had to try to find Josh and make it out of this alive, or at least save Josh, even if he didn't know if his best friend was is alive or not. He owed Josh that much.

Tyler turned, saw the ax and took it out of the wood, dashing into the darkness.

He was quick, making sure not to trip, making sure if the lion was behind him, but he didn't hear any anything chasing him until five minutes later.

Drenched in a cold sweat that cascaded over his freezing body, Tyler carried the ax with two hands, mentally telling himself to not look back. That's when Tyler saw the lights from afar, realizing it was a car driving down the road. He ran faster.

He heard the decible change in the growling, getting nervous and breaking into a heated sweat, his entire body still cold, though. That's when he heard a small roar, then pure silence. Tyler turned back, the ax swinging. He hit something, something hard, hearing a loud cry. But the lion quickly ran off, releasing more soft cries. Tyler saw the end of the weapon drenched in blood, dripping off. For some reason it reminded him of home--the dripping, not the blood. The dripping reminded him of home because it made him think of a kitchen sink, and the idea of being home made him feel happy. He just needed to get home, with Josh.

Still with the ax in his hands, Tyler ran for the moving truck on the road. He slid down the ditch, stepping onto the road. Thinking straight, Tyler dropped the ax on the side of the road, walking in the middle. He saw the truck coming towards.

A heavy roar echoed through the forest. Tyler shifted his head, feeling punched in the face. He looked back to the truck, which began to speed up. The lights shined over Tyler, hearing strong growls coming his way. The pick-up truck still wasn't stopping, in fact, it sped up. Tyler wondered why, but then he knew; hands and neck costumed in blood, who would stop? So Tyler just stood there, letting one or the other kill him.

The lion jumped over the ditch and the trunk was only twenty-feet away doing 60mph. The headlights blinded him, not able to see when his own death would happen.

"TYLERRRRR!" 

He felt something grab hold of his shirt and pull him back, tumbling down to the ground.

In mid-air, the trunk collided with the lion, smashing into the demented animal. There was a loud bang, then the squeaking of breaks. The truck came to a stop.

Looking up, Tyler saw Josh lying beside him, breathing frantically like himself. Josh saved him. . . again.

They both got up and immediately wrapped their arms around each other. The best friends were united once again.

"I-I thought you were dead," Tyler said, feeling calm. Suddenly, his dismal feeling was starting to dissolve.

"I know. I thought I was never gonna see you again," Josh replied. Tyler felt Josh clench the hug tighter.

"Wait," Tyler backed away from the hug, stepping back. "How did you find me?"

"I heard you, Tyler, yelling my name. So I ran to you," Josh replied.

Tyler took a deep quivering breath, the cold keeping his fear contained. Tyler knew this wasn't over, but he took the time to hug Josh anyways, appreciating his existence--he squeezed him tight.

"Are you okay?!" Josh pushed him back again, grabbing his stained blood hands, then glaring at his neck.

"...Yeah, that's not mine," Tyler replied, with a dismal attitude.

A loud slam caused Tyler to jump, getting behind Josh, gripping him by the wrist. "We should run."

"Shh!" Josh turned to him, then back.

A man came from behind the truck, a double-barrel in his hands pointed at Tyler and Josh. "Put ya hands where I can see 'em!" He said, sternly with a thick southern accent.

Both boys raised their arms in the air, frightened but anxious. In their eyes, they visualized help, but to the man with a double-barrel shotgun, he saw a threat. Josh and Tyler noticed his mechanic uniform, realizing he was a tow-man, looking at the truck with a towing machine in the back and the words 'Towing Service' painted on the side of the trick.

"Are you a tow-man?!" Josh asked, excited.

He didn't reply until a few seconds later. "Ain't non ya business what I am, Boy," he replied, the shotgun held at his hip, finger itching on the trigger.

"Sir, there's someone in these woods trying to kill us. Please, put down the gun so we can call the police," Said Josh, remaining calm.

"Boy, how dumb do ya think I am. This gun ain't leaving your sight until it sees the inside of your skill," he said, raising the weapon higher.

"Woah--!" Hollered Josh. 

"Sir, my friend isn't lying. Why else would I be covered in blood? And it's not even a person's, it's that lion's you hit with your truck!" Tyler stuck in, stepping forward with his hands still in the air. 

"There are no lions here, not in these woods. Bears maybe. Do ya take me for a fool?" The tow-man said, his expression making it obvious he wasn't amused.

"Oh, yeah? Well, go check!" Tyler dared him.

The man in his late forties passed a quizzical glance, holding his position as he read the look on their faces.

"I ain't no fool, now stay where you are. I'm calling the police," he reached into his pocket, taking out a phone.

"Yes, call the police! That's what we want! But sir, we didn't do anything wrong! People with hazmat suits have been trying to killing me and--" Tyler was interrupted.

"Boy, what crazy house did you escape from?"

Tyler took a step back, sighing in disbelief by the man's ignorance. But afterall, all of this seemed a little far-fetched--a lion in the woods, men in hazmat suits on a killing spree, it sounded crazy to him, too.

"Look, buddy, I'm the one who called you here, I'm the guy who's stuck on the highway, remember? We talked on the phone," Josh jumped in.

The man forwarded his eyebrows. "You're Josh Dun?"

"Yes, yes I am. I can show you my I.D. if you'll like," Josh reached in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He tossed it across the road. 

The tow-man grabbed, opened, then glanced at the I.D., taking a glance and immediately recognising Josh in the photo.

"You said there's somone trying to kill the both ya?" He asked, folding the leather flaps back, tossed it back to Josh.

"Sir, just call the police, please! Or we're all going go die here tonight," Tyler said.

Holding a shotgun and hesitant look, luckily, they were both dropped, sighing, the tow-man said: "I'll call the police. Just let me get my phone out of the trunk," he replied.

Tyler and Josh sighed deeply, feeling relaxed and calm now. Just when all hope was lost, they finally found the light at the end of the tunnel.

That's when Tyler saw Josh wrapping a hand around his torse, overlapping his other hand. Tyler gave a closer look, spotting patch of blood on Josh's shirt and the rips and tears.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, removing Josh's hand from his side.

Josh winced at the cold draft coming in contact with his wounds. Several scrapings showed in the gap of the missing piece of shirt. "Before we split, I nearly struck a tree."

"Damn," Tyler responded. "I'm sorry, Josh."

Josh made a face, one that scrunched he eyebrows closer. "Why are you apologizing?"

"It's my fault we got into this mess, if I wasn't being me this wouldn't have happened."

"Tyler, listen to me. You never have to apolgize for being you, because if you were someone else we probably wouldn't be friends. You got that?" Josh gave a profound look.

Tyler was about to say something--argue the point, probably--but he was interrupted by the tow-man.

"The police are on their way, but what gets me is, what did I hit?"

"We told you, you hit a lion. It was chasing after me until you hit it with your truck," Tyler replied.

"Yeah, yeah! Lion, bear, whatever, but it's not there."

Tyler felt his body get hit with a jolt, like lightning, his brain stunned and mind paralized, not able to move. "Wh-what?"

"Sir, what do you mean it's not there?" Asked Josh, approaching the tow-man. 

"There ain't no animal in front of my truck, probably ran off somewhere--"

That's when the lion pranced from the shadows, jumping on the man, pinning him down and biting into his flesh. He screamed and shaked, the shotgun jumping out of his hands beside him. He screamed and withered on the blood soaked asphalt. The lion growled and held him down with its paws, taking off skin from his neck as he began to shake and spiral from the immense pain. He stopped crying, body still; he was dead. The lion gave one last snarl, releasing it's maroon teeth and dripping blood jaw from the man's corpse.

Tyler and Josh were both sick to their stomachs, feeling uneasy and frightened. They kept their post, remaining completely still.

"Tyler," Josh whispered, "what do we do?"

Tyler looked at the gun on the ground, then the running truck, thinking which would be the safest bet. He saw a fifty-fifty chance either way. But the lion was injured now, so maybe they had a chance, Tyler thought.

"Tyler."

"I'm thinking," Tyler replied.

The lion locked their eyes in them, giving a soft growl with a threatening grin of daggers.

"Think faster!"

"One of us will take the gun and the truck, and the other will have to lure the lion away."

"Who does that?"

Without hesitation, Tyler replies, "See ya on the other side," Tyler dashed through the woods.

"Wait, no--!" The lion dashed past him, pushing him to the ground. Josh shooked it off, grabbing the gun beside the death of the tow-man, going around and in the truck. He backed up, the front bumper scraping against the asphalt, a headlight out-- smashed in. Looking through the cracked windshield, Josh put the trunk into drive and drove into the woods, going as fast as he can. 

Tyler pushed his feet as hard as physically possible, hearing the whimpering roars of the lion. It was weak now, but still capable of killing. 

It reminded Tyler of the darkness that would swallow him into a pit, feeling like he was floating inside this bottomless void instead of falling. His knees were getting weak, he was getting tired of running.

He was right about Tyler, Tyler knew that. So familiar with the concept it became it's own method to cope. He would never talk about how he felt, not even with Josh. As much as he wanted to be listened to, he was always too afraid to say anything. He blamed that on himself, he blamed everything on himself. 

That's why he was wearing that freaking wrist-band from the hospital with his name one it. This was all his fault--why he sees all those doctors, takes all that medication, feels so sad. Funny thing is, if he was to blame for all of those, what is the consequence? Death?

No. . . that's too peaceful. Living is a consequence that must be paid little-by-little, until you're in debt.

Tyler saw a bright light cast behind him, hearing the sounding of an engine roaring, then the lion. Tyler didn't know where the lion was, but he knew it was near, keeping to the shadows. Tyler looked back, putting a dead stop. Josh quickly pulled up.

"Get in!" 

Tyler quickly came around, hopping inside the passenger seat. Josh stomped the gas pedal, leaving a cloud of dirty behind them as they made their escape.

The road was bumpy, Josh trying his best to remain control of the vehicle. Both boys didn't say anything for minutes, the drive through the woods feeling eternal. If Tyler wasn't so freaked out right now, he would have fallen asleep. He came to the forest for silence, but now, it was loud--a car radio that was on but muted, everyone singing a chorus. He never wanted to go in the forest again.

Tyler and Josh was pushed forward with the truck, something big hitting the back. Once Tyler adjusted himself, he looked back, seeing a pair of red eyes as they got closer.

"What is it?" Josh asked, focused not to hit a tree.

"What do you think?" Tyler said, grabbing the shotgun in the back on the seat. He then climbed over and opened the back window, sticking the barrel of the gun outside.

"What are you-- Do you even know how to shoot that thing?"

"Nope." The barrel kept bouncing with the texture of the ground. Tyler aimed, trying his best to steady himself.

"Try to keep it still!" Tyler shouted, getting ready to shoot. He saw the red eyes coming up. A rush a fear mixed with adrenaline brushed over his lips, the taste shifting his bones. Using all of his upper-body strength, Tyler pressed the trigger. Not prepeared for the kick that pushed him back, Tyler was now on the middle of the console, facing the roof.

"Tyler, are you okay?! C'mon, wake up! Oh, shit--!" And that's when everything stopped and went black.

___________

The drivers' side door popped open, Josh forcing himself out of the car, coughing, feeling a pain inside his chest. His entire body ached, causing him to cry out in pain, laying on the floor, breathing slowly. The front-in of the truck was completely demolished, connected with a tree.

"Ty--!" He coughed, the familiar taste of metallic on his tongue. "Tyler!" Are you okay?!" Josh didn't hear a reply. 

Tyler's body remained scrambled in the front seat on the floor, completely unconscious. Blood stained across his face.

"Tyler. . . wake up!" Josh attempted to get up, but he only got as far as getting to his knees, then falling. He groaned, spitting out blood.

Josh was going to call out to him again, but then he saw a pair of red eyes approaching him. He heard a snarl, then saw the lion. It was limping. He shot it, Josh thought. Josh gasped, breathing harder than before, trying to get himself up. He got to his knees once again, a pair of red eyes inches from his own. The lion growled, a small one, just enough for Josh to swallow hard. His head hurt, and for once in his life, Josh was a little happy to die, just to end the suffering. So Josh shut his eyes, trying not to cry.

Before it happened, Josh heard a click, then a bang breaking through the sound barrier he provided for himself to die. The splatter sounded like cockroaches being stomped on until they were a liquid.

Josh opened his eyes, eyeing the barrel of the smoking shotgun, able to feel the heat whisper against his skin. One side of the lion's head was completely blown off, and the creature remained dead on the ground. The tip of the gun coated in lion blood.

Tyler stood over the dead lion, dropped the gun on the ground. With an arm wrapped around his chest, he used the other to help his best friend up. They both fell against the truck, choking on the smoke that came from the engine of the truck. Josh and Tyler gave the lion one last look, both disgusted by the sight. It began to twitch, the legs kicking forward, then it stopped within a few seconds later.

"I think I have a broken rib," Josh said, taking quick but short breaths.

"I'm sure my body is bleeding internally almost everywhere." Tyler dabbed his head, using his wrist. He winced, feeling the open wound. Something kicked inside of him, making its way up to his throat. He gagged, going behind the truck, vomiting. Tyler used his wrist to smear the bottom of his chin. He saw the black goop on the ground, fear now inside him. It wasn't like the fear he's felt today; Tyler felt anxious, nervous almost has to what this meant.

"Tyler, are you alright?"

Tyler shook away his thought. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, but we should go." He came back around, opening the tailgate. He fished out a large led pipe and a tank of gasoline. He went around and pushed the tool box in reach.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"We're getting out of here, so we're going to need something to light the way," Tyler replied while walking to the back of the bed, opening the toolbox. He made a sound signalling he found what he was looking for, taking out a used towel. Using the bed to craft. He tied the dirty towel around the led pipe, soaking the rag in gasoline. He fetched inside his pocket, taking out a lighter, the one he was messing with hours ago.

"Tyler, where are we gonna go?" Josh asked.

"Back to the highway and wait for the police, but first," Tyler laid the makeshift torch on the bed, going over and picking up the shotgun. "Can you walk?" 

"I want to get out of here," Josh replied. Tyler dropped his eye sight for a split second, then returned it, hopping into the driver seat, reaching in the glove compartment. He took out a stack of papers and envelopes, searching through it. That's when he found a handgun, his hand slowly backing away from it. Hesitantly, Tyler grabbed the pistol, tucking it inside his jeans and hiding it over his shirt after checking it was loaded. Finally, he found two shotgun shells. He went back to the bed. Grabbing the gun and pulling the lever, breaking it, then aiming it in the air so the shells fell. Tyler slid the slugs inside the barrels and closed it back up. 

Tyler always saw himself loading a gun for different reasons, but today was a different day, and that meant putting everything behind. He handed the shotgun over to Josh.

"Be careful, it has a kick," Tyler said.

Josh took the gun, "Yeah, I noticed."

Tyler grabbed the makeshift torch, grabbed the light and pressed down, starting a flame catching fire to the soaked rag. It burned bright and stood out for miles.

"Let's go."

Josh nodded, following Tyler as they ventured into the forest.

"So the hazmats, you saw them, too?" Tyler asked, half an hour later, the torch still burning as bright. They were traveling slow, the pain of the injuries still coursing through their bodies.

"Yeah. When we split, I saw them walking in these woods, one of them carrying an ax, the other walking a lion chained up, like it was their pet or something. I hid, for awhile, until I didn't want to hide any more," Josh replied. "I-I couldn't believe it at first, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me--"

"I know, I thought the same thing, Josh. I thought I lost all sanity, but if I'm being honest, you kept me going."

It was quiet for awhile, Tyler wondered if Josh was ever going to reply.

"Hey, Tyler, when you shot at that lion--ya know--before the car crash?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't miss."

"What?"

"You shot it. Twice. Thank you for saving me."

Tyler paused his feet, turned back and said: "If I said thank you everytime you saved me the words would start to sound funny and not like actual words."

"What?"

"Saving you wasn't a favor, Josh. You're not a favor. I just knew I had to save you."

Before they could admire the moment, Tyler and Josh were astounded by the sound of distinct sirens. Immediately, they both dashed in the directions the sirens wailed.

Hurting and emotionally torn, they ran with their last ounce of energy, dehydrated and starving. Yelling to draw attention on their last breaths.

"I-I-- Tyler, hold-hold on," Josh grabbed Tyler by the wrist.

"Josh, what's wrongs?"

"I-I need to take a break, Tyler. I can't run anymore, I'm too tired," Josh said catching his breath.

"We have to go, now, Josh! C'mon!" Tyler pushed, feeling Josh's hand slipped from his wrist. Tyler grunted,  placing an arm under Josh. "C'mon, we're getting out of here."

They walked, quickly, but slower than before, hard for Tyler to carry the extra weight on his shoulder. The barrel of the gun was aimed at the dirt, skinning the ground. They still didn't see any sirens, not flicker of freedom lights, and Tyler thought they were going the wrong way. But he never said anything, he couldn't tell Josh they were lost.

Then, Tyler saw something in the night sky; black smoke. Hitting his nostrils was the smell of something burning. Tyler continued walking.

"What's happening?" Josh asked, the side of his head against Tyler's, a tired voice, not looking so well.

"I-I don't know, Josh. But we're going to get out of here, I promise... I'll get you out of here," Tyler replied. 

Minutes later his eyes felt heavy and stung, watery, coughing by the smoke. Coughing into his free hand, Tyler felt something stuck inside his throat, looking into his fist which was now covered in black goop. He smudged it against his jeans, ignoring it. Josh began to cough, again and again, seeming like he was choking. Tyler knew something was wrong.

After climbing up a hill, Tyler almost lost his balance and dropped Josh, shocked at what was on the other side. Everything was set on fire--the ground, the trees, the bushes. From miles and miles away the burning light reflected off his eyes.

Something elses caught his eye, something darker, descending from the army of flames. It was him.

They both looked at each other, a sense of disbelief upon their faces. The fire began to climb up the hill, killing all that's living; trees and branches that snapped off trees fell into the pit. Tyler dropped the torch, rolling down to the flames. He stared into white void of the black, red-vained man's eyes, his head still pulsing as if it were about to combust. 

Josh drew up his hands, aiming the shotgin at Him. Tyler put his hand on the gun and lowered it. 

"What are you doing?! Let's shoot the bastard," Josh said, trying to bring up the shotgun, but Tyler wouldn't let him.

"I gotta go, Josh," Tyler said, not bothering to look at Josh.

"What, where?"

"You know where," Tyler finally looked at him, but not exactly looking at him.

The fire traveled behind them, both going to be swallowed by the flames if they didn't leave soon.

"Tyler, we need to get out of here," Josh said, sweating from the intsense heat, trying not to choke on the smoke.

Tyler felt the ashes against his body, warm and cool, but like Josh, mopped in sweat.

"Josh, I have to stay. You need to go."

"What are you talking about? I am not leaving you, Tyler."

"Josh, listen to me!" Tyler yelled, "You need to leave and you need to survive this. I am not your problem anymore, okay?"

"Are you crazy--"

"YES! I am crazy. . . that's why you need to leave, Josh! You need to go! That's the only way I can beat him!"

"What are you talking about, Tyler?" Josh yelled over the sound of a tree falling over. 

"It's hard to explain. But, I am the reason why this is happening."

"Will you stop taking responsibility, Tyler? Take one God damn second to realize--"

"No, Josh! This is really my fault! I did this! I created this!" Tyler replied, actually looking into Josh's eyes, and quickly wrapping his hands around him.

"Tyler, we need to leave." Josh told Tyler, finding the random hug odd.

"Yeah, you're right. . . hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay alive."

Tyler clenched onto Josh's frame, bringing him around, then pushing him off the hill opposite from the forest fire. Josh rolled and came to a stop once he hit the bottom, the shotgun sliding a few feet away. He turned to look up, watching Tyler turn around and walk down into the fire.

"Tyler!" Josh yelled at the top of his lungs, breathing in the smoke that made him choke, tasting burnt in his mouth. 

Then, two hazmats suits walked up to him, breathing from their gasmask. The one on the left held an ax drenched in blood. Josh turned, reaching for the shotgun as they walked to him.

Tyler lazily walked down the hill, feeling the fire around him cook his skin. His heart never skipped a beat, pumping faster and faster.

He was face to face with Him, looking  straight into his eyes. 

"Do you understand, now?"

Tyler nodded. "I think so, yeah."

"Come with me, Tyler, and together we can live in peace, be happy."

"You're wrong," Tyler said.

"What?"

"I will get rid of you, I can make you leave, and I proved you wrong." Tyler reached around his back.

"Oh, really? How is that?"

"I didn't run from this problem, I didn't run from you--. . . me," Tyler replied.

That's when he heard two gun gunshots, each half a second from firing. He ignored them, even though it killed him to run back up and check on Josh.

"Heh-heh," His chuckle was frank and carried no emotion.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"Let me show you."

He took a step back and the flames wrapped around, covering His entire body. Tyler took a few steps back, watching as the fire pushed off him by a mysterious force, a cloud of black smoke disappearing. 

Tyler gasped, his face. It was like he was staring at a mirror, but this Tyler, he was different. He wore a red beanie hat and had bright, blood-filled eyes. Tyler had a load of questions, but he didn't want to understand this. All he knows is he could have stopped this, so much faster and easier.

"Open the sliths in your eyes, Tyler! You can't get rid of me. You'll never get rid of me, whether you're happy or sad, I'll always be there, even when it seems like I'm not. But I'm there, like I am now, like how you made my life a living Hell, so I'm going to make yours worse. I'm dead inside, too!"

Tyler blinked away tears, going behind his shirt and wrapping his hand around the gun, finger in the loop of the trigger. He needed to end this, what he created--what he was transforming into.

"Are you ready to go, Tyler?"

"Yeah. . . yeah, I think I'm ready," Tyler took out the handgun, saw the look on His face. Tyler disappointed himself, betrayed. Tyler, the real Tyler, raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, the world turning dark and the darkness swallowing him. 

____________

He woke up. Gasping, in the dark, hotwiring his breathing. It took time, but the burning sensation inside his lungs slowly disappeared. It was silent, and Tyler thought he was in finally in reality, all of it was just a nightmare. One huge nightmate. But why was it so dark. . . Tyler tried to move around, but it felt like he was stuffed inside a kitchen cabinet. Why is it so claustrophobic, and where am I?

That's when Tyler's body unwillingly jumped. He found that odd. He lifted his hands against whatever was in front of him. He opened it, the door swinging open and revealing light. Tyler laid still, looking at the grey ceiling. He realized he was inside of a moving car after his body gave another involuntary leap. Tyler lifted himself up, two rolls up front were the back of three heads--well, the two guys in the hazmat suits and at the passengers seat was someone in a red beanie.

"I know the night will turn to grey," said one of the hazmats.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, looking around. He was inside a wooden coffin.

Tyler turned around, eyes red and voice still demonic. "Hello, there."

Tyler swallowed, unable to tell how he's feeling. He wasn't in pain, happy, or sad, he just felt natural. It also appeard to him they were riding in a Hearse, driving a highway. Something caught his attention.

Tyler pulled aside the curtain and watched out the window as the sun illuminated his face. Dozens of police officers were scattered around, the fire department and two ambulance trucks. Their lights were on and the highway remained closed. 

That's when Tyler saw him. A guy with neon colored hair, black marks around his face, shotgun on the ground, officers zipping two bodybags. Tyler couldn't feel it, but he was happy Josh survived. That's when two medics guided him to an ambulance, giving him treatment. Tyler closed the curtain, looking back in front.

"Am I alive?"

"No" said He replied.

"Where am I going?"

The other Tyler didn't say anything for awhile. "We're driving toward the morning sun where all your blood is washed away and all you did will be undone."

Completely lost in his. . . own words? Tyler didn't reply, nor spoke. He thought about laying back in his coffin.

"Look at your wrists."

Tyler did, and his scars were gone. He rubbed his arms over several times, feeling the smooth surface of his skin.

Tyler never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fan-Fic was naturally inpsired by the song, 'Taxi Cab' by Twenty One Pilots, also using lyrics from other songs from previous TØP albums. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Stay Alive Everyone |-/


End file.
